balsurafandomcom-20200213-history
The Striders Storyline
Prolouge - Rise of the Tyrant The Union banishes criminals to a place known as Yami's Hand, a valley of darkness that is concidered unescapeable and whoever is thrown there would die of the fall or starve. The Union did not know just how many of theese criminals would survive in here and even create a society known as Outcasts. As they were known by the Union guards had been placed around the valley to keep them in check. Espasicly since the rebellious Chaostrider had recently been thrown there who could possibly rally the outcasts and start a uprising. A undentified Strider had however snuck into the valley and delivered supplies while weakening the guards around the valley by within the Union lowering their payment to absurd ammounts to lower their motivation for duty. The undentified Strider had also destroyed the ability to alert the Union if the Outcasts breaks out. As such eventully Chaostrider and his Outcasts managed to burrow out of the valley and assasinated the guards before they could alert the Union which was easy given they could not activate the alarm. This allowed the Outcasts time to assault farms and supply themselfes before the Union found out. Meanwhile at the Union Capital. Warstrider, Moonstrider, Sunstrider and Markstrider were discussing the matter of the Insatus threat. Metalstrider were present but did not contribute to the meeting. The Striders had recently been able to repel the invasion on the Taiwon world caused by the Insatus and pushed the Insatus back to their home world. Only to find out they are preparing for more invasions they had sent warning to the Capital. Deathstrider entered the room and proposed a idea to invade the Insatus world with a good ammount of the Strider military to be led by Markstrider and Metalstrider. They were to destroy a couple of hives to show the Insatus their actions would not be tolerated. While unsure Warstrider trusted his brothers proposal and had Metalstrider and Markstrider to be sent with about 70% of the Strider army with several battleships. As they approached the Insatus world Markstrider had also brought with him several recruits, one of which was the son of the Older Bladestrider to become the new Bladestrider. And for now he would be called Bladestrider. Bladestrider was brought by personal request from Markstrider given this was a perfect chance for Bladestrider to earn his name. Metalstrider was more focused on leading this army at the invasion. However as they landed the ships and evacuated the troops for battle they were immidetly assaulted by a large Insatus swarm. This swarm focused on damaging the Battleships which caused the army to be stranded for the moment. The invasion had turned into a survival but they were to follow their orders and continued the Invasion. At the same time on the Strider world, the Outcasts had attacked the South West Coast watch during nightfall and completly converted it for their cause. This is when the Union Capital had been given word about the Outcasts. Warstrider ready for battle was to use the rest of his army to take back the South West Watch but was convinced by Deathstrider it would be a foolish idea given Chaostrider is out for Warstrider's head above all else and using all troops would leave the city defenseless. Deathstrider requested to take the situation and deal with the threat himself. This is when they found out the Striders on the Insatus world was currently unable to pull back to destroy the Outcast threat. Deathstrider still ensured Warstrider that if the Outcasts are not dealt with they would take all the Watch Cities and by then the Union Capital would surely fall. Deathstrider started several skirmishes with the Outcasts between North West Coast and South West Coast but was always out manuvered, as if the Outcasts knew their plans. Deathstrider given no option had to retreat with the remainder of his army to the Capital. Deathstrider reported his failure to Warstrider personally and claimed there has to be a traitor as the Outcasts could not possibly known all the plans. Warstrider concerned ordered Battleships to go the Insatus world and pick up the Invasion force to pull back to deal with the Outcast threat. The Outcasts would stand no chance then. But just a few hours later the capital was attacked by the Outcasts. The Outcasts had managed to destroy the west gate and rushed for the Palace. All of the city's defense were to hold them off and it appeared as if they would win. Warstrider watching over his troops from a balcony in the palace was stabbed in the back with a glowing dagger. Warstrider was not able to move a muscle as the dagger was designed to cause his nerves to stop responding. Warstrider only managed to turn around to see Deathstrider had stabbed him. Deathstrider explained how he had been the undentified Strider who had supported Chaostrider. How he gave the plans to Chaostrider before the skirmishes so they would be forced to pull back to the city. And this was all to claim the Throne and cause a new age. The Age of The Empire. Deathstrider then shot a energy beam at Warstrider, piercing his heart and causes Warstrider to fall of the balcony, landing dead on the stairs. As the troops saw their king had been murdered they paniced, allowing the Outcasts to start winning. Deathstrider left the balcony to meet up with Moonstrider and Sunstrider. Sunstrider quickly asked where Warstrider was before she was impaled by Chaostrider's spear. Chaostrider had snuck into the palace during all the chaos and killed Sunstrider before she was able to act. Moonstrider despite seeing her sister die let her fear take over her and was to scared to try to fight. Knowing she could not win against Deathstrider and Chaostrider she asked what it was about. Deathstrider simply responded that its a new age and she will join and serve or die. Moonstrider knowing she needs to do the best for her clan decided to surrender to Deathstrider. Chaostrider had noticed that Sunstrider's young daughter Flamestrider had witnessed the murder and was whimpering in a corner seeing her mother dead. Chaostrider was to kill her on the spot but Deathstrider ordered Flamestrider to instead be drowned in a nearby lake. Chaostrider picked up Flamestrider to ensure she would not escape. Deathstrider stepped out of the palace followed by Moonstrider and Chaostrider. Calling out to the fighting armies that he is now the leader over both. And would be known as Emperor Deathstrider and not pick up the name Warstrider as king. The Tyrant had set his place. During all this chaos on the Strider world. The army fighting the Insatus were ordered by Metalstrider to fall back after they destroyed the second hive. During that recall Markstrider and Bladestrider were hunting a important Insatus target towards the River. As they killed it Markstrider told his lecture about being aware of knowing when to strike given the Insatus nearly caught and killed Bladestrider during the chase. This is when Bladestrider stabs Markstrider with his blades, claiming he learned since Markstrider is one who is usually never gets hit. Bladestrider pulls out his blades, rips off a piece of Markstrider's cape and kicks Markstrider into the river and leaves him to die. Bladestrider returned to the army and reported to Metalstrider that a ambush got Markstrider and there was no way to bring the body, all he is able to give Metalstrider is a piece of Markstrider's cape. Metalstrider sighed but understood. They went on the ship that was sent to transfer them home and left the Insatus world. During the travel on the ship the Strider soldier named [[Lari]] discovered in the message logs of a elite that he was to kill Metalstrider before they returned. With panic Lari ran to Metalstrider and warned him, he told Metalstrider all the information about the betrayal he knew, pointing at that Deathstrider is behind it all. Metalstrider knowing he can't fight several elites at once took a escape pod and used it to land somewhere else on the world unnoticed. As Metalstrider landed near a lake on the Strider world and got out of his pod, he didn't walk long until he saw Strider guards going towards the lake dragging Flamestrider with them. Somehow Metalstrider knew what they would do, and used his metal powers to cause their armor to crush them. Metalstrider shattered Flamestrider's bonds and questioned her about what had happened. Flamestrider cried as she told about what happened in the palace, that Deathstrider arrived without Warstrider, that Chaostrider appeared and killed her mother and that her aunt had decided to join them to. And when they went outside Warstrider was lying dead on the stairs. This showed Metalstrider that he could not go into the capital since Deathstrider has allready liberated the entire city. He decided to take action by going to North West city and warn them about what happened and try to form a rebellion. He brought Flamestrider with him to train her since Sunstrider can no longer do so. Markstrider had on the other hand not died from the stabs, waking up at the end of the river with his wounds healed. He could not figure out how, but he knew that chaos had been unleashed among his people and he had to flee home. He managed trough one of the damage battleships find a stationed carrier ship. He used this ship to go to the Strider world but along the way he saw visions about Bladestriders goals. Bladestrider was ordered by Deathstrider to have Markstrider killed and in reward be entitled leader of the Hanta clan. Markstrider knew that someone as arrogant and naive as Bladestrider as a leader would kill the clan but he also knew he couldn't stop it. He decided to land outside the capital and try to find Metalstrider who is the only one he could trust. Markstrider as he closed in on the Strider world was given a vision about Metalstrider going to the North City and rally them for a rebellion. Following the vision Markstrider flew to the north city and was lucky to find that the vision had told the truth. Using the little they have against a enemy they stand little chance against, the rebellion was formed. And for 15 years they would try to defeat Deathstrider with no progress. The Rebels Arc Bomb and Dark After 15 years of Deathstrider's tyranny uncountable battles has taken across the Union territory. Deathstrider even had the Union renamed into the Empire seeing as he has been making alliances with races such as the Insatus and Stalkers. But despite this Deathstrider has not gotten around to destroy the rebel city North East Coast Guard. He has sent attacks but they have been in vain. The rebels have stood strong for 15 years against the overwhelming opponent. However the storyline focuses for now on a small farm between the Capital and the NECG. The farm is owned by Larold,a elite veteran of the Union Army before Deathstrider's takeover. Along with his wife Anita and his son he has already given the name Bombstrider as he was determined for his son to continue his legacy. What's making Bombstrider stand out is how his tail is made out of flexible metal, a replacement made for Striders who have lost their tails. But since Bombstrider is but a farm boy who has sparred with his father the reason why the tail was lost is unknown. Bombstrider is only in a age that is equivalent to a 17 year old human but still has shown a lot of potential. Most of the time they are working on the crops as the Empire has demanded a large shipment for a set date they are working hard to deliver and during night Bombstrider tests his skills in a nearby forest to improve his fighting skills. One night when Bombstrider returns to his home he finds his father sitting by the table trapped in toughts. As Bombstrider steps into the room his father looks at Bombstrider. Larold started talking about its time Bombstrider learns the truth about himself. Bombstrider was adopted, found abandonded as a young toddler chained to a tree with his tail cut off. How Larold was able to get there before a predator was to kill Bombstrider and bring him home. He constructed the very tail for Bombstrider and had no luck finding out where he is from. So he and Anita decided to keep the child for themselves since Anita has been unable to get pregnant herself. Bombstrider was shocked on hearing this and did not know how to react, but he stated that even if he is from somewhere else his father and mother are still what they are. His parents and whoever was before was clearly not fit for it. Larold smiled and showed Bombstrider to Larold's room, as he opened the closet he revealed Larold's old armor in battle, a new model for its time as the helmet functions as a scanner. Larold told Bombstrider that when he is ready he may take the armor and travel to the Capital to join the Empire. Bombstrider who had been excited to leave and see the galaxy with his own eyes told Larold that he would leave tomorrow sunfall. As the next day had set Bombstrider went out to the woods imminently to practice as much he can before he leaves since he would be tested when he tries to enlist himself. His parents had started working on the crops in the meanwhile. While Bombstrider was testing his endurance by fighting the air with heavy weights he was going to use his wooden weapon to simulate weapon handling under heavy gravity, realizing he had forgot it at home he ran off, not taking off his weights in order to really test himself. As he had reached his house he noticed on the farm field that several Empire Soldiers were approaching, lead by what seemed to be a elite. Anita and Larold approached the Empire visitors to ask of what they wanted. The Elite introduced himself as Chainstrider and that he had arrived to retrieve the requested crop amount. Anita knew that this was weeks to early and explained that there is no way they could made such a amount in such a short window of time, but they were to free to take all that was in place already. But Chainstrider did not care about her kindness and pulled out a bladed chain quickly which he used to slice off her head. Stating he will not allow incompetent servants of the emperor. Larold seeing his wife killed in front of him braced himself for revenge and charged at Chainstrider. Bombstrider seeing this ran towards them ripping off his weight bands along the way. The guards approached to stop Bombstrider to interfere the fight between the elites and surround him so he would not run away either. Bombstrider was not able to force himself trough the guards out of fear and could only watch his father fight the Cruel Taskmaster. Larold put up a good fight but in the end his old age and broken leg caused him to lose without really managing to hurt Chainstrider in a serious way. Chainstrider mocked Larold for being a old fool as he had managed to have his chain wrapped around Larold's head, and then he pulled the chain tightening the force around Larold's head and cause it to burst, ending his life. Bombstrider screamed out seeing his father die but was interrupted by a stab to his stomach from one of the guards. That one stab caused Bombstrider to fall to the ground and seem dead. Chainstrider ordered the soldiers to stay and prepare the shipment of all crops aviable while he returned to the capital. Bombstrider during this was trapped in toughts, why didn't he have the courage to fight. Why did he let himself be stopped. Why didn't he try to do more so he parents still could been alive. As his toughts start to go red his anger rises, only thinking to himself that he would tear out the throat of everyone who serves Deathstrider. Outside the soldiers notices that Bombstrider's body is making noise, while they can't see the body because its hidden beneath the crops they approach it to investigate. That's when Bombstrider rises up but with a different appearance. His black hair had turned white, his eyes had turned from blue to scarlet red, his skin had became pale as white all while grinning, revealing his changed teeth that had become all razor sharp. He disturbingly turned his head to one of the guards only telling the guard that he would tear off the guard's arms and impale his friends with them. The guard was to chocked before he could react to how Bombstrider leaped at him and tore off his arms, followed by him throwing them in a precise way towards two other guards, impaling the hearts with the ripped off arms. Followed by crushing the neck of the guard he had just ripped off the arms from. The last guard who saw his comrades dies so quickly was cowering in fear. Bombstrider turned his head to the last guard and gave him a wicked smile, terrified the guard tried to run for his life but was nowhere near as fast as Bombstrider was now. Bombstrider landed infront of the guard and punched into the guard's guts, penetrating both the armor and skin, lifting the guard up and looking up to him. This is when Bombstrider sees a camera device on the guard's chest and looks into it. He smiles wickedly again and laughs like a maniac before saying to the camera the threats to the Emperor himself, that he would soon meet this very same fate as the guards faced, noting that he will come for Deathstrider no matter what and before finishing he mentioned ''I am...DARKSTRIDER'' before firing a energy blast from the hand inside the guard, causing a rain of blood across the field. This is when Bombstrider's controll had returned, he had realized what he just did, how he lost himself but yet admitting the anger felt good, revenge is good. He walked into the house picking up the armor of his father. Leaving his farm to go the North East Coast Guard to join the rebellion. He would have his revenge for his family. To the Rebels Bombstrider had left his farm to find the rebels and join them. He knew the direction but lacked means of transportation. He walks for days without food, water in the endless wastelands as he thinks about what happened to him at the farm. What did he turn into, why did he get so strong... In the distance he sees the ruins of a temple, thinking he may be able to safetly rest there the night he walks to it. However he then hears something the distance behind him, a hunting ship speeding towards him. He knows he can't outrun it and realizes quickly its out after him. He starts running towards the temple to use it to hide. It does not take long for the ship to start firing its gatling laser at him, most shots misses but one manages to hit his back. Thanks to the armor it was heavily blocked but it still managed to injure him and the blast impact caused him to fall over. That he fell over caused him to dodge all other shots, he turns his head towards the ship as he gets up and notices a small green blast firing towards the ship and hitting the engine, causing it to crash. However he sees a shadowy figure jump out of the cockpit and land safetly on the ground before the ship hits the ground and explodes. The figure seems to be a person covered in shadowy energy who stands up, the shadowy energy disapears from the person revealing a woman in a dress with white hair, a female strider elite. She starts charging towards Bombstrider running at very high speed. Bombstrider panics and runs to the temple, he opens up the door and shuts it behind him. He notices chairs lying around in the room he had entered and uses them to barricade the door quickly, he then steps backwards from the door and is panicing in fear becuse of his bad experience. Thats when the ceiling shatters and the very same woman lands infront of Bombstrider. She stands up and giggles at the fact he runs like a coward rather than facing her in the open. She introdouces herself as Shadowstrider and was sent there to kill him. Bombstrider tries to ask why before she uses her dark energy to create a shadow blade and jumps at Bombstrider to slice him. Bombstrider uses his reflexes he had learned thanks to his father and manages to dodge her attack. He runs deeper into the building hearing her mock him as he runs. Bombstrider keeps feeling that whats inside him tries to burst out to fight but he supresses it, fearing he will lose controll completly. Thats when Shadowstrider appears behind Bombstrider and stabs his shoulder with the darkness blade, she manages to push him to the ground and pin him down, she then pulls off his helmet probably to make the kill there. Bombstrider hears a voice inside him yell that if he dosen't allow that person to take over they will both die right there. Bombstrider not knowing what to do allows the person to take over, causing Bombstrider's hair, eyes, skin and teeth to change, transforming into Darkstrider gives him the strenght to push Shadowstrider off him and quickly attack her. Bombstrider is still aware of whats going on and keeps trying to think what Darkstrider is and why hes helping him. Darkstrider seems to hold his own against Shadowstrider well until she summons shadow shards that she fires at Darkstrider, the shards pierces his armor and causes so much damage Darkstrider trembles and falls down, sitting with his back to the wall bleeding intensly. She walks up to him ready to do the finnisher but stops as the door gets blasted open by a explosion, and in walks a diffrient strider woman with red hair and red eyes. The red haired woman quickly dashes at Shadowstrider and pulls out a sword mid air, using alot of skill to attack Shadowstrider and also put herself between Darkstrider and the threat. Shadowstrider barly manages to block the attack but has her hand cut in the process, taking some steps back while yelling ''Flamestrider!'' Darkstrider simply looks at the two causing Bombstrider to even hear Darkstrider thinking about whats going on. Flamestrider leaps at Shadowstrider with her sword and constantly slices with her sword, forcing Shadowstrider on the defensive and gives her no chance to counter. Shadowstrider shows a expression of fear in her face knowing who shes up against. Flamestrider then suddenly swiftly makes a slash with her sword, cutting off both of Shadowstrider's hands in one slice. Shadowstrider falls back and looks at her missing hands in fear while she bleeds from her arms. Flamestrider kicks Shadowstrider in the face before grabbing her hair and drags her out of the temple. Darkstrider only looks after Flamestrider before transforming back to normal, giving Bombstrider controll but becuse of the wounds passes out immidetly. Flamestrider throws Shadowstrider away a distance from her, and tells her to run for her life. Shadowstrider gets up and starts running away leaving a trail of blood behind her. Markstrider uncloaks next to Flamestrider with his rifle aimed towards Shadowstrider, Flamestrider simply says ''Do it'' and by such a gunshot is heard. Flamestrider says that its better she dies there rather than being executed when she gets to the capital, or bleed out on the way before entering the temple followed by Markstrider. As she enters she looks suprised that the Striders she was to rescue looks diffrient, she tells Markstrider that he had white hair, red eyes, pale skin before. But Markstrider said he saw Bombstrider look normal when he saw him trough the scope. Not knowing the reason of this they pick him up and bring him to their city so their leader Metalstrider can tell whats going on. Shuva Training The Hunt for Deathstrider Arc Chaos Unleashed Arc Terror from the Depths Arc Crimson Star Arc The Destroyer Arc (Finale)